Edward's New  Awakening
by KiddDelo
Summary: In This Story , Currently Jacob or Edward Don't Have Any gay Tendencies , And Edward Is Current Engaged To Bella..But When Bella Doesn't Provide Edward With What He Wants, Edward Questions Their Relationship.. And Jacob Is There To Help Him Out..
1. Chapter 1

**_This Text Supports Actions, Thoughts, Physical Communication_**

_This Text Supports any Dialog_

**_Well , This Is My First Story , Ever ! So It Might Not Be As Good as I Want It To Be , But Hey , Everyone Makes Mistakes Am I Rite ? Of Course I Am ! .._**

**_Any who , This Story Is About Edward/Jacob (Jacob Being Dominate , Of Course) In This Story , Currently Jacob or Edward Don't Have Any gay Tendencies , And Edward Is Current Engaged To Bella..But When Bella Doesn't Provide Edward With What He Wants, Edward Questions Their Relationship.. And Jacob Is There To Help Him Out.. I Hope You guys Enjoy! –_**

_**Edward walks down the stair case, stopping at the bottom to see his beautiful lover , Bella, standing in a all white gown , looking in the mirror. Edward smiles brightly and walks up behind Bella , wrapping his arms around her waist and placing his chin on her should , looking at her through the mirror.**_

''_You look beautiful tonight..__**He chuckles..**__But then again , You always look beautiful''_

_**Bella smiles, as she tilts her head to the side and kisses Edward passionately and lovingly.**_

''_Oh please, as if I really believe that…, I look like a pale piece a bread…you know , Sometimes I wonder if you're blind.. because.. I'm hideous..''_

_**Edward grunts, almost growling..**_

''_Now baby, you know I HATE when you Say things like that.. I've told you once before, you are beautiful inside and out.. you no need to worry about what others think, because it's not true.. You are my gorgeous princess.. and that will NEVER change..''_

_**Bella couldn't help but smile.. she hated when Edward said those wonderful things about her, but part of her knew that she loved it.. and she loved him**_

''_So , I have a surprise for you tonight babe''_

_**Bella turned around , having to look up at Edward because of the height difference**_

''_What is it?''_

_**Edward smiles, and kissed her deeply, then breaking the kiss**_

''_No hints.. You'll just have to wait and find out''_

_**Bella groaned , and walked away from Edward.**_

''_Well , I guess I'll just have to wait then''_

-Later that night , around 9:00Pm—

_**Edward walks up the stairs, Their room , seeing Bella lying on the bed , watching Television**_

''_Are you ready for your surprise?''_

_**Bella looked over at him and smiles lightly**_

''_of course I Am..''_

_**Edward walks over to bella, And rips his own shirt off, unbuckling his pants, and letting them fall down , revealing his boxers, that showed the outline of his somewhat semi- erection.**_

'_Wait.. Edward, what is this about?''_

_**Edward grinned at Bella**_

''_Baby, I need you now.. and I want to make you happy''_

_**Bella gulped nervously , looking away from Edward**_

''_Uhm.. Edward.. I.. Uhm i-I Don't Know About this.. you know how I feel about us.. ''doing'' things of this nature''_

_**Edward blinked, and walked closer to Bella , grabbing her shoulders**_

''_Baby, please.. just this night.. for me.. for us.. Please.'' ''You have nothing to worry about, I won't hurt you, and if you don't like it , then we can stop. I just want see try it once Baby. C'mon. Just this one ?''_

_**Bella glared at Edward and sighed annoyingly**_

''_No Edward, this is the 5 time you've tried to have sex with me , and this my 5__th__ And FINAL time telling you , No..''_

_**Edward groaned, and picked up his pants , zipping and buttoning them back up. He put on his shirt , and walked out the room , leaving out the house. – Edward walked to a bar , walking inside and going up to get a drink. – He stayed there for about an hour , then he began **__walking__** out , until he bumped into Jacob**_

''_Hey Watch it man !'' __**Edward looked up to the taller male. **__''Oh , its you.. Sorry.. h-hey Jacob''_

_**Jacob smiles , as he hugged Edward. **__''Hey Edward, what are you doing here ? Shouldn't you be at home with bella?''_

_**Edward grunted at the sound of her name and sighed. **__''to be honest.. I'm just tired of her. She's just not..__**He sighs**__.. Idk , it's hard to explain.. and I don't want to explain it here.. it's too loud anyways..''_

_**Jacob blinks and wrapped his arm around his friends shoulder and walks out the bar. **__''Well , we will talk about at my house..lets go''_

_**Jacob and Edward walk towards Jacob's house. Once reaching there, they walk inside in the living room and sat down**_

_**Jacob turned towards Edward**_

_**''**So whats been bothering you with Bella?''_

**_Edward sighed_**

''_Its Just that.. i don't think Bella really feels the same way for me as i do for her, it's complicated between us..It's like , weve been together for more then 3 years now , and can you believe that he haven't had sex at all ? I mean , i'm not some sex addict.. But at least once , i would love to have Sex with the one i love..''_

_**Jacob blinks and sighs**_

_''Ah.. i see what you mean.. that must suck..I wish there was something i could do to help you guys out.. but there isn't''_

_**Edward sighed and leaned back up the couch tilting his head back groans**_

_**Jacob looks at Edward and gulps.. his eyes patrolled all of Edwards features. Sometimes Jacob wondered why he looked at Edward so intently , but it never bothered him. He looked at Edward's Neck , having the strangest urge to Kiss it. Jacob bit his lips to try and knock the thoughts out of his head. He looked At Edward, his tight shirt outlining each one of Edwards perfect Abs.**_

_**Edward, looked at Jacob , noticing he was staring at him. He wondered is Jacob had been staring at him the whole time.**_

_''Hey , you ok Jacob?''_

_**Jacob jumped slightly, snapping out of his thoughts.**_

_''Oh ! , Uhm.. n-nothing.. I .. was thinking about.. something''_

_**Edward looked at Jacob , slightly confused**._

_**Jacob stares at Edward once more, Jacob couldn't take it anymore. He had to test this. Jacob suddenly towards Edward, slamming his lips onto Edward's, Crawling on top of Him and placing his legs on either side of Edwards waist.**_

_**Edward gasped for air a slip second before Jacobs lips touched his. Edward his had widened , being shocked from what was happening. Edward became worried, because the longer the kiss was, the more and more his resistance decreased. He began to actually get excited about what was happening. He slowly began to press back.**_

_**Jacob was loving every second of it. He began to lightly grind against Edwards waist, moving and running a hand across Edwards chest**_

_**Edward wrapped his arms around Jacob's neck , and deepened the kiss**_

_**Jacob plunged his tongue into Edwards mouth and ran his hand under Edward's shirt , pushing it up and off of his. Jacob broke the kiss**__** , and began kissing on Edwards neck , then went further down to Edwards Chest and began to kiss Edwards nipples. He sucked on the softly , and then gently bit them**_

_**Edward moaned into the air softly , his waist jolting up from the shock of pleasurement.**_

_''Mm.. J-jacob. P-please.. hurry this up''_

_**Jacob smiled, and ran his hand down to Edward's pants and grabbed his zipper, unzipping it and pushes his hand inside, grabbing his Dick from the out side of his boxers. He Then pushed his boxers off and began to slowly pump Edward's dick. **_

_**Edward moans loudly, already close to cumming. About 5 minutes passed at Edward was at his limit. **''Jacob! I'm cumming!'' **And With That , Edward shot a load of cum out on Jacob's hand, sum hit His own chest.**_

**_Jacob smiles and brought his fingers to his mouth , licking them , cleaning them off._**

_''Mm.. that taste wonderful. So.. can i continue ?_

_**Edward grins at Jacob . Jacob could see the lust in Edwards eyes. Edward moaned out , and tilted his head back and spoke in a voice so sedcutively.**_

_''Of course you may..''_

_**Ok , Thats the of This chapter. Sorry i left you hanging like that, I just got really sleepy. Haha. But i will continue with Chapter 2 maybe tomorrow , Or sunday. I Hope you guys enjoyed! Cya ! (:**  
><em>


	2. Chapter 2

**_Well, I'm Back . And Now It's Time To Finish Up The first Scene To My Story . Thanks For All Who Read!_**

_**Jacob smiles and leads a trail of kisses up Edward's chest. Stopping and lick around the edges of each of Edward's abs. Jacob knew he was doing a fantastic job because of the noises that came out of Edward's mouth. He continued to make his way up Edward's body, then stopping at Edward's lips. Jacob then pressed their lips together for a long, passionate kiss.**_

_**Jacob then ran his hand down to Edward's lower back. His fingers traveling around Edward's ass, then finding his entrance. Jacob looked at up Edward who was moaning , letting Jacob know that it was ok , and that he was ready to move on.**_

_**And with that, Jacob slowly pressed his index finger inside of Edward. Jacob's finger went all the way inside, then stopping to let Edward get used to the pain. **_

_**Once Edward was ready, he nodded his head to Jacob. Then Jacob put on a devious grin and pushed a second finger inside of Edward and began scissoring him. Edward let out long , slow , loud moans. He was enjoying the pain , yet loving the large amount of pleasure that was feeling inside of him. **_

_**Jacob waited for a while, then he withdrew his fingers. Jacob looked up at Edward once again.**_

''_Are you ready..?'' _

_**Edward looked down at Jacob , who was already positioning himself**_

_**Edward spoke nervously: **__''Y-yes.. I'm ready..just.. start of slow please''_

_**Jacob smiles and sits up slightly , positioning Edward's legs up. Jacob placed Edward's legs over his shoulder, then shifting his body in between Edward's legs.**_

_**Jacob then positioned his dick in front of Edward's entrance. He looked down at Edward, who was now almost pleading for him. Edward nodded his head nervously, which sent a signal to Jacob that he was ready. **_

_**Jacob then nodded in return , and slowly pushed himself inside of Edward. He went in halfway , stopping because of Edward's loud moan from the pain. Jacob was wincing because of Edward being so tight.**_

_**Jacob waited in this position for about 3 minutes, then he slowly pushed the remainder of himself inside of Edward.**_

''_J-jacob , Y-your… So Big ..it hurts''_

_**Jacob smirked. **__''I know.. just give it sometime.. I can wait.. it'll stop hurting quicker than you know it''_

_**Edward winced, then slowly relaxed his muscle. Time passed, and Edward begin to enjoy the feeling of Jacob filling his insides.**_

_''Ok Jacob.. I'm ready now.. please hurry'' _

_**Jacob smiled , and began moving his back in a Forward/back motion.**_

_**With every thrust, Jacob's speed increased.**_

_''Ahh! J-jacob! P-please, Faster!'__' _

_**Jacob gladly obeyed and began thrusting faster, and slightly harder. Jacob could feel his head reaching the back of Edward's insides. The feel was fantastic. Jacob loved the sound of Edward's moans and weeps. He wanted to hear more…so he began thrusting even harder. Slamming himself into Edward**_

''_Ahh! J-jacob! Fuck! This Feels amazing! Don't stop , please!''_

_**Jacob began howling and grunting. His wolf teeth now showing. His hair growing longer now, his grip on Edward tightening, and his thrust increasing with speed.**_

_**Edward looked up at Jacob , who was now out of control. Edward moaned to the top of his lungs. The pain increasing drastically.**_

''_Jacob , calm down ! Y-your hurting me ! please, don't transform ! not now !''_

_**Jacob then suddenly slamed his hand over Edward's mouth , not wanting to hear Edward say stop. Jacob was now slamming his dick into Edward. Harder, Deeper, and faster. **_

_**He didn't want to stop , nor did he wan't to ''Calm down'' . **_

_**Jacob was grunting louder. He leaned down and sank his teeth into Edward's neck . marking his territory.**_

''_You're mine now..Nobody else!''_

_**Edward's eyes began to fill up with tears from the pain… But Edward didn't reject them , because the more time passed, the more Edward was beginning to enjoy this change in Jacob. He was beginning to enjoy the pain.. the pleasure. The feeling of Jacob's body slamming into his.**_

_**Jacob continued, then he removed his hand from Edward's mouth and kissed him deeply. Jacob slammed his tongue into Edward's throat. Not asking for permission. Jacob's thrust became more aggressive. His dick pounding Edward's insides.**_

_**With every thrust, Jacob shot out a small amount of pre-cum inside of Edward.**_

_**Edward was now at his limit. He was panting heavily , tears still rolling out of his eyes. But he wanted more.., He didn't want Jacob to stop.**_

_**Jacob was now reaching his climax. Which only made him slam into Edward harder. He was now slamming all the way into Edward, not being able to go any deeper.**_

_**Jacob grunted as his felt his dick begin to throb.**_

_**Edward was moaning out Jacob's name louder and louder.**_

''_E-edward.. I'm.. At my limit''_

''_I am too Jacob..''_

_**Jacob thrusted inside Edward his hardest and arched his back as he shot a large amount of cum into Edward. **__''Ahh!''_

_**Edward came within a few seconds after Jacob. Some landing on his chin, chest, and Jacob's chest.**_

''_You..were great Jacob..''_

_**Jacob smiled and collapsed on Edward, painting heavily.**_

''_Heh.. well.. you did a great job too''_

_**Edward ran a finger through Jacob's hair. **__''You know.. I really needed this.. and I would have never thought that me and you would have done this.. but, im glad I bumped into you at the bar''_

_**Jacob then slightly sat up and kissed Edward once more.**_

''_Shhh.. no talking.. Lets just relax''_

_**Edward smiled and closed his eyes. **_

''_You're amazing…Jacob''_

_**Well , THats the end of THAT ! Hope you guys enjoyed reading this as much i hated typing all of it . Haha ! ! Not sure whether or not i will continue this sotry. If i get good review then i will. But for now , i'm going to leave it at this. Cya guys! :D**_


End file.
